


For Richer Or

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [49]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: "Don't you want to get married?"<br/>Disclaimer:  All hail Arakawa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Richer Or

X X X

Winry glared. “I don’t understand, Ed. What’s the problem?”

He winced, rubbing the back of his neck, having a hard time looking at her. “Eh…”

“That’s not an answer! You’re really not explaining yourself very well.” She folded her arms, her brow furrowing even deeper. “I thought you wanted to get married!” Winry’s face suddenly cleared, and fell. “It’s not…you don’t…?”

Her expression was heartbreaking and Ed waved his hands frantically. “No! No, I do! I mean. Yes! I want to get married. It’s just that.” He groaned. Why was this so hard to say? “Without that military research grant, I’m poor!” Peeping at her through his bangs, he winced, waiting for the wrench.

“Huh?”

Okay, so that was…kind of cute, that confused look she was giving him. But Ed felt bad for making _her_ feel bad. “I’m poor, okay? I don’t have the money now to support us. Not the way you deserve to be support – you’re laughing?”

She was. Hard, doubled over, making him feel like an idiot. “What?”

“Ed, I’m an automail mechanic! I have my own money! I can support us both!” She grabbed him in a hug and Ed decided, well, whatever happened, at least hugs were really nice…and might lead to other things, too, if he nuzzled her neck just right.

X X X


End file.
